Weirdest Ghost Story Ever?
by Memory Rise
Summary: When teenage Kamiko Tanukiyo stumbles into Shibuya Psychic Research Center, Mai definitely did NOT expect to be involved in a case with quite possibly the strangest ghost ever. But the question: what are these ghost's motives? What reason could it have for "host hopping," and how did it decide that the Tanukiyo residence was the perfect resource? Possibly some JohnxOC and NaruxMai.


**AN: Okay so I don't care if none of you know what this anime is. This is now officially one of my new favorite anime, right up there with Soul Eater and Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. I highly recommend it, so if you're looking for something new to watch it's subbed on Netflix if you have that.**

**To those of you new to my stories, I welcome you! Not much to say, as you already know this is one of the best anime EVER. But I'd just like to tell you that I'm only 13 episodes into the series, so if I get something wrong I apologize. Main inspiration is from File 4, The Silent Christmas, and the Ghost Stories In The Park?! episode. You'll see why as you read.**

**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT. ONLY MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. There, I put a disclaimer in this time. I remembered. ;3**

**Anyway I hope you like this story! **

* * *

**Chapter 1: One Big Happy Family**

Mai heard the knocking at the door and placed her cup of tea down on the coffee table. Naru and Lin, her higher-ups, had been stuffed away in their own offices the whole day without giving her anything to do, so she was happy for the change of pace. She hoped it was Monk-san, or maybe John.

So of course when she opened the door she was surprised to see a teenage girl, maybe about 16.

She had long, reddish-brown hair and big blue eyes, though at the moment they drooped closed sleepily. She wore a gray t-shirt and navy blue sweatpants, without shoes on. Only mis-matched socks, one blue and the other pink.

She stumbled into the room and fell into Mai, who caught her just before she fell past her reach. "Are you alright?" She asked, concerned. The girl moaned and nodded slowly.

A few minutes later she was sitting across from Mai, each of them on the couches on either side of the coffee table. Mai had gotten her a cup of coffee to wake her up, so she could explain what she was doing at their office.

"My name's Kamiko Tanukiyo..." She said sleepily, taking a sip of her coffee. Mai folded her hands in her lap, anxiously watching the girl to make sure she didn't topple over at any second.

"Ever since my family moved into our new house, some of my siblings have been acting strange. It's a monthly thing, and for a couple weeks one of us will be acting unusually bubbly and hyper. Then when things return to normal - at least in that sense - doors that shouldn't be open are, and bookcases unexpectedly topple over. My grandpa told me to come and ask you guys for help, as he's old and can't go out of the house without at least two of us with him. I'm the only one of my siblings who had a day off of school today, and so I had to come and ask for help." She rambled sleepily. Mai tried to comprehend what she was saying, but she just couldn't think on her feet like Naru could.

"Okay, well I guess I'll talk with my boss... he know everything, I'm just an assistant." She said to the girl. She nodded as Mai stood up and walked over to Naru's office.

By the time she had finally gotten the attention of her stubborn boss, Kamiko had fallen asleep on the couch. Mai sighed and made her way to the small kitchen to make her yet another cup of coffee.

By the second cup Kamiko was wide awake. Her blue eyes stayed wide open, eager to share the odd goings-on taking place in her household.

"I see... this sounds interesting." Naru muttered to himself. He turned to Mai. "Go tell Lin we'll be on a new case as soon as possible." He said. Mai was confused. "Whaa...?" She said, dazed by his immediate interest. Naru ignored her, however, and turned back to the girl, who was eager to share more details. Mai frowned as she grudgingly made her way to Lin's office.

* * *

"Eleven siblings?!" I cry out when we arrive at our destination. Kamiko laughs. "Twelve if you count me," She says. I begin to feel a bit faint as kids off all ages run in and out of the front hall.

"But... but..." Naru seems unfazed - as usual - and continues into the house. "Will you show me the 'possessed' person?" He says, turning to Kamiko. She nods and walks out in front of him, stopping at the steps leading to the second of many floors.

"Yes, this way." She says, turning back to look at the three of us with her hand on the banister.

"As I said before, my parents had twelve children," Kamiko said as she lead them down the vast hallway. "Three above me, and seven below. There's the oldest, Akane, second oldest, Kaito, and third oldest - and the eldest of my sisters - Ami. Then me, of course. After that comes my brother Rei, my sister Kanako, my sister Kakusa, My brothers Haru and Miko (they're twins), my sister Mei, my brother Kenji and my sister Tamiya. My mother remarried many times, and... well I don't feel like explaining any further." She says.

She stops at the room at the end of the hallway. "This month it was Kanako. Kakusa is devastated, those two are like best friends. We always lock up whoever is possessed in hopes that the spirit will leave, but they always find a way to escape." She says. She removes a small silver key from her pocket and uses it to unlock both the doorknob and the deadbolt. The second she opens the door, a head of short blonde hair flies at her, wrapping it's arms around her waist.

"Onee-chan! You're finally back!" It cries. Kanako, I suppose, has her head buried in her sisters stomach. "Yeah... I am..." Kamiko sighs and turns to us, her sister still clinging to her middle.

"I you could I'd like to get it out of her body ASAP." She says. Naru crosses his arms over his chest. "I've called in someone to do just that, they should be arriving later today. For now I'd like to question the subject." He says, causing Kamiko to scowl.

"That's my sister you're talking about." She says, Naru turns around. "Not for now, anyway." He says.

"I would appreciate it if you could get her to settle down so I can question her." He says, glancing over his shoulder. Kamiko nods and pries her sister off her waist.

* * *

"What's your name?"

"Hee hee... My name's Kanako Tanukiyo... tsskt..."

"No, I mean I want to know the name of the spirit possessing Kanako's body."

"Whadaya mean? What... tssskt... spirit...? Haha...!"

"From what I know Kanako has been acting weird lately. We suspect she's being possessed, is that true?"

"Whaaaat? Of coooouurse nooot!"

"Of course." Naru turns to me. "Do me a favor; keep questioning her." He stands and starts towards the door. "I'm going to go see if the others are here yet." He mumbles to himself as he walks out into the hallway, making a left as the door shuts behind him. I sigh and turn to the girl, looking her up and down.

"Uhh..." I search my mind for a good, helpful question.

"How old are you, I guess...?"

"Uhh..." She counts on her fingers until she lands on her thumb, doubling back to finish at her left middle finger. She giggles and holds up all of her fingers. "Twelve!"

"Mm-hmm..." I try to find another.

"What hobbies do you have?"

"Uhhh..." She seems fairly puzzled by this one. She swallows loudly and bites her thumb nail. "I like... drawing?"

"HA!" Kamiko points an accusing finger at her 'sister.' Kanako jumps in her seat, startled, and begins to appear nervous.

"Wh-whaa?"

"Kanako HATES drawing! She said she couldn't draw a realistic face if her life depended on it just last week!" She says defiantly. Kanako drew in a sharp breath. "I, uhhh..."

"AND, she's turning thirteen soon! She ALWAYS mentions it when people ask her age!" Kamiko continues. She places her hands on her hips, tilting her chin up so she can look down on the impostor, smirking.

"You, missy, are NOT my sister!" She says. Kanako shoots out of her seat, crossing her arms. "F-fine! Then I'll take _your _body next!" She exclaims. Suddenly, her eyes flutter closed and she dropped to the ground. Both of us rushed to catch her, when suddenly, someone began cackling.

"Which one will I choose...?" An ominous voice said, seemingly coming from nowhere. I stand as Kamiko fans her sister, trying to wake her up.

"Give it a rest! The more you show off the more I'll be able to tell Naru!" I say, sounding more confident then I feel. The overhead light, attached to a fan, goes off as if it were being blown out like a candle. I stand protectively in front of Kamiko and her sister, who's still unconscious. Then, the lights switch back on. Naru walks in the door, followed by John, Ayako, and Monk-san. But, before I can greet them and explain to Naru what happened, my vision fades to a murky black. The last thing I feel is a pair of strong arms saving e from hitting the ground.

**AN: Ooh! Suspense! I feel like I got less and less descriptive as I got toward the end... Oh, well! I got my point across, no matter how sloppily I did so. **

**If you like it, drop a review on your way out, why doncha? If you didn't, drop a ****review anyway! Just no swearing, please. I don't know how to deal with swearing... (Crona reference, anyone?)**

**Later, losers!**

**-TRG**


End file.
